nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Social Liberal Party
This page looks good already. :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Will love to see the platform, logo and such. Of course i'll think of a logo just for fun xD. I'm surprised it's "centre" were as the former parties were all "centre-left". Once I see a platform i would like to offer a Alliance/Coalition for the next election and congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oo, a merger! I like it. Can't wait to see more. :) Also, i think that LDP was centre. not sure about the others. a coalition would be good. Daembrales (talk) 21:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry that I forgot to consult with you about this! Just so you're aware, I have made your character (Austira) be the director of finance in the party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Time, are you going to stay in Coalition (which I think will need a page and new name) with CNP, PL and the Greens or join with Labour or do a coalition with both? Because I'm confused at the moment as to where things stand. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Here are some desgins: SLP1.png|Stars SLP2.png|Bird SLp3.png|flying bird SLP4.png|Semyon's prefered version. :P well it would seem then Labour stands the only (major) party on the left. And thus more seats for them Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am going to stay in the Coalition, but also cooperate with Labour. I will consider those logos, Marcus, but I was intending to make my own. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : I am glad, you seem to be the party with all the links at the moment. And maybe... a king maker in the elections... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I just like making stuff :3 Before he said an "alliance" would work but i see that won't actually happen. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The first and the last (the two designs without birds) are the best, by me! Wabba The I (talk) 17:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I think a unique and moder logo would suit the party better than just retaking the old LDP logo. HORTON11: • 20:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I do like Semyon's proposal, but I am also considering a new one, like Horton suggested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I like Semyon's most :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) i don't know if i like any of them... i like the idea of a new logo. Daembrales (talk) 01:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : I think Daembrales is right, I mean this was a rebranding of the party maybe a new logo with a new meaning is the best way to go. I mean if you don't come up with anything you particularly like then you could always use Semyons as a fall back (I like it for its relation to the LDP but I'm not a member of the party so my opinion is simply... well... an opinion) :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : The new logo is good. Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 08:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool logo! It fits great with the page. Daembrales (talk) 12:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) SD&P C'mon krosby come into your true socialist roots and join the broad leftist SD&P if enough parties do it we'll be able to have a growing leftist party to enact these reforms of progressivism. Hopefully you join. Just look at the polls. Us separate only harm us. together we can do great things. Please join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I really like having a diverse political spectrum, but we can work together. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Second rejection, both from you. Of course, this is so we can be together than serperate. Most likely other parties will reject us any way, and the plans off, but it's worth a shot. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Congress I always look forward to the SLP party conferences. :o They don't tend to be as exciting as the UNS conferences, or as intellectual as the CPL.nm conferences, but the catering is always top quality. :o --Semyon 16:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 04:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC)